The Mechanic and The Mercenary
by J. Maria
Summary: 100 drabbles and ficlets of the pairing of Jayne Cobb and Kaylee Frye done for joss100. eventually may contain spoilers for Serenity
1. Fingertips

Title: Fingertips  
author: jmaria  
Rating: PG  
pairing: Jayne, Kaylee

joss100 Set, Prompt: 1, #056. Touch

Words: 161  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I do not  
Set: pre-_Firefly_  
Summary:

__

Fingertips

It's the first thing she'd noticed about the big man the captain and Zoe had introduced as Jayne. He's got this way about him, always gotta be touchin' or sniffin' at something. Cap'n warned her to be on her guard round him.

"Aw, Cap'n, what's he gonna do to me?" Kaylee had protested. Just cause she'd grown up on a backwater planet didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself if need be. Sure she was squeamish bout guns, but that don't mean she couldn't kick and hit at him an such if'n he'd tried sumethin.

"I don't rightly know, little Kaylee, but best you keep an eye out."

And now Kaylee found herself standing in the doorway of Inara's shuttle watching him down in the cargo hold. Watching as Jayne's fingers gripped tightly onto the exercise bar. She shivered and excused herself, turning straight to the engine room, thoughts of what Jayne's fingertips were capable of flittering through her mind.


	2. Manly

Title: Manly  
author: jmaria  
Rating: PG  
pairing: Jayne, Kaylee

joss100 Set, Prompt: 1, #053. Scent

Words: 137  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I do not  
Set: pre-_Firefly_  
Summary: Kaylee ponders on Jayne some more.  
Notes: Mini-set - Five Things She Noticed

__

Manly

The second thing she noticed about Jayne, was his smell. Not that he smelled bad, mind you. He oddly enough smelled quite rugged. Reminded her of the swirl of _Serenity's _engine, and a little bit like home. Course, she couldn't out-right tell 'im she thought he smelled. She smelt him 'fore she saw him, most often than not.

"Kaylee, Mule's actin' up. Mal wants you to figger out what's wrong with it," Jayne said stomping into the engine room.

"Wash can't figger out what's wrong?"

"Asked fer you, didn't he?"

"Always askin', just it's Wash's really."

"Gorramitt, girl, I didn't ask him the specifics and the like. Mal says go fetch Kaylee, I go fetch you. Don't get you, we never git off this _go-se _rock."

"All right, I'm comin'." Kaylee said, grinning at Jayne's retreating back.


	3. The Fit

Title: The Fit  
author: jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
pairing: Jayne, Kaylee

joss100 Set, Prompt: 1, #055. Sight

Words: 151  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I do not  
Set: pre-_Firefly_  
Summary: In which Kaylee notices Jayne's clothes  
Notes: Mini-set - Five Things She Noticed 3/5

__

The Fit

The third thing she noticed about Jayne was how a shirt lay on him. Cloth stretched over the taunt muscles of his back when he went to lift something. Never wore clothes that pooled on him, an' everything he owned seemed like he grew up in it. Weren't like he were showin' off or nothing. Just plain didn't care.

There were types that liked to show off there muscles and went about half-dressed, like Bester. There were others that preferred to be comfortable, like Wash. But Jayne wore clothes like he wore guns - just cause he had to.

Kaylee weren't the only one to notice it neither. Plenty girls noticed him when they were on Persephone last. She'd heard two of 'em taking him in appreciatively. Only thing you could do with a man who wore clothes fit as Jayne's. Kaylee smiled, heading toward the engine room to be alone.


	4. Rumble

Title: Rumble  
author: jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
pairing: Jayne, Kaylee

joss100 Set, Prompt: 1, #054. Hearing

Words: 274  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I do not  
Set: pre-_Firefly_  
Summary: In which Kaylee notices Jayne's voice  
Notes: Mini-set - Five Things She Noticed 4/5

__

Rumble

The fourth thing she noticed about Jayne was his voice. The way it rumbled and flowed, making her belly quiver at the thought of what his lips and tongue were capable of. She watched his mouth some, like the way he held hisself when he smiled, and talked, and how he always seemed to be lickin' at something. Like his spoon when he ate breakfast, and the happy little rumbling noise he made when somethin' he et was _real_ fine and good.

Whoo, was she workin' herself into a frenzy thinkin' on that mouth of his. He had a real nice mouth, and despite all the Cap'n's huffing and puffing, Kaylee reckoned it was time she learned what that mouth was capable of.

"Jayne, I need some help in the engine room," she called.

"Need some help, Kaylee?" Wash asked, not knowing he was 'bout to ruin everything.

"Just need Jayne to help shift some old, and _real_ heavy junk outta the engine room."

"I could -"

"No! I mean to say, you got pilot-y things to see too. Jayne ain't doing nothing real important, right Jayne?"

"Aw, gorrammit girl, I'm comin' just keep yer yap shut." He shoved the chair back and stomped off toward the engine room.

"See, all settled," Kaylee grinned at Wash.

Wash and Zoe watched them leave. Wash stared blankly at Zoe. Zoe merely tried to suppress the grin that was slipping over her lips.

"Did Kaylee just angle to get _Jayne _alone?" Wash asked nervously.

"I believe she did."

"Mal's not gonna be happy."

"Nope. Reckon Jayne'll have a nice new scar by the end of the day."


	5. Just Like

Title: Just like. .  
author: jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
pairing: Jayne, Kaylee

joss100 Set, Prompt: 1, #099. _Writer's Choice_ - Taste

Words: 263  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I do not  
Set: pre-_Firefly_  
Summary: In which Kaylee makes her move  
Notes: Mini-set - Five Things She Noticed 5/5

_Just Like. . ._

The last and most important thing she noticed about Jayne was, well, it was two things really. The first, and most likely important of the two, was that his mouth tasted like. It was quick, the kiss. He'd been grumblin' on about helpin' her and she'd been watchin' it for too damn long. She'd been real grateful she had kissed him, cuz if'n she hadn't, she'd never a known he tasted like warm mulled cider that been fermentin' a bit longer than usual. Bitter with a bit of sweet there just on the edges.

"Gorramitt, girl!" Jayne barked, pushing her away with one hand and keeping her steady with the other. "Oh, Mal is gonna riddle me full a holes I don't need."

"Only hole you's got what I care about ain't kissin' me," Kaylee said grinning at the worried look on the merc's face.

"Has the lack a air in here addled yer head?"

"Just knows I like that, Jayne."

"Are you makin' a pass at _me_?" Jayne muttered. "Ain't -"

"Just shut up and kiss me, you fool," Kaylee sighed. "Don't make me do all the work, okay?"

Jayne blinked once before his face split into a huge grin. Kaylee's hand had worked up under his tee, and was curling her fingers into the patch of chest hair she'd found. Image a Mal hoverin' over him with his weapon drawn flashed across his mind. Didn't pay it much heed as Kaylee started kissin' him again.

The second thing she noticed was that his Adam's apple always tasted like salt on strawberries.


	6. Breeds Contempts

Title: Breeds Contempt  
author: jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
pairing: Jayne, Kaylee

joss100 Set, Prompt: 1, #089. Familiar  
Words: 358  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I do not  
Set: Post _Firefly, _au  
Summary: Familiarity breeds contempt  
Notes: Okay, this is based on a very weird and sad dream. It's only the second time I can remember dreaming of specific characters from a show as being those characters and being one of my 'ships. (the other two was one featuring Marc Blucas as an assassin and the other was with Wash and Kaylee being a couple and me knowing them) I dream weird.  
Mini-Set: Close to Home 1/15

_Breeds Contempt_

Kaywinnit Lee Frye weren't the type to hate on people. Just didn't suit her nature, not normally anyhow. But right now, she was feelin' a mite ornery. Normally, she was all fer bein' landlocked. But not when everyone (or near nuff, not countin' the Cap'n, Book, Simon, or River) were gettin' some lovin. Couldn't even take it out on somethin' broke in the engine room.

Ship was gettin' her three year annual checkup and after that thing with the catalyzer, Cap'n was even more eager to get to work on it. While the ship was bein' overhauled, crew was staying with some old contacts of Mal's. Houses were nice, but it weren't like being on a ship, hearing all the mechanical workings tick into place, feelin' the throb of the engine. The familiar feel was gone, and Kaylee felt like she were walking with a limp, as if the world were tilted just a bit to the left of center.

Didn't help any that Mal'd dropped Book, Simon, and River off at the monastary to keep 'em hidden while they were doing the repairs. Wash and Zoe were making the best of what free time they got, and Inara'd had a client waiting for her. Didn't leave her nobody to hang around with, 'cept for the Cap'n and Jayne.

So when she'd walked in on Jayne and his whore going at it in the room she'd been given to use, her normally cheerful mood snapped.

"Ain't you got any decency, Jayne Cobb? Just goin' at it in 'nother girl's bed cause it's availible -"

"Kaylee -" Jayne jumped, as best he could with another person on top of him.

"Ain't right, Jayne. Ain't fair!" Kaylee was close to tears now, hefting a throw pillow at him. "Ain't fair a you to take advantage!"

"Gorrammit, girl, what'd I do?" Jayne yelled.

"Nothing!"

She raced from the room, tears streaking down her face and not really knowing why she was so angry about it. She hardly ever yelled, and nearly never at Jayne. But something had set her off to crying, and no power in the 'verse could stop her.


End file.
